


Concentration

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, POV Original Character, POV Original Non-Binary Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: You can't concentrate.





	Concentration

**Author's Note:**

> Created: Mar 25, 2018

Your spine tingles with electrical misfires and your neck refuses to turn just as you need it to. You've been awake too long, have put off things you needed to do days and days ago, only for your inaction to culminate in inconvenience. You shove yourself away from your desk, your rolling chair making an awful clattering against the tiled floor. This would be easier if you could turn and see where you were going.

You can hear Caneus footsteps on the floor above. They'll leave you be for now. 

You grope your way into the restroom and scowl at yourself in the mirror after a flick of the light. There are angry green splotches lining the side of your neck and your jaw. How you didn't notice earlier is beyond you (except it isn't, because your physical appearance only matters when it's a show for others). You imagine the rest of your body is just as much a mess as your neck, and your doppelganger agrees with you. You're pitiful. You're flip flopping between some form of satisfaction and irritation when you should be doing work, or resting and loathing it, or actually returning the missed phone calls you know are piling up. You really aren't sure how you got here.

You look at yourself with increasing clarity before shutting off the light and slamming the door as you exit. Your nerves are an electric fence and you are the poor hoofbeast whose burning flesh is trapped against it. You're a spectacle. There's a growing tension between your eyes that you funnel into the push that sends your rolling chair across the room and back to your desk. You can't concentrate.


End file.
